happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrong Side of the Tracks (Fan Version)
Giggles and Nutty enter Itchy's carnival, followed by Sniffles, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Cuddles, wearing a blue hat, drags Flaky onto a roller coaster, much against his/her wishes. They, along with Scratchy and Superspeed, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Flaky) until they come to a sudden stop. Itchy walks by on the opposite side of the track and Flaky vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Itchy dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Itchy places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Flaky's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Sniffles continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Flaky and Cuddles' cart. Itchy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Sniffles discovers it. Itchy decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Nutty sits nearby, eating cotton candy. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Nutty away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Trippy manages to land a ring around the peg Nutty is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Nutty's well being. As Sniffles continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Robo Star walks up to Itchy, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Sniffles finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Robo Star's balloon. Itchy, startled by the noise, flips out and turns around and hits Mime in the head with the nails in the board. Itchy walks away with Mime still stuck to the board. Later, Itchy looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Itchy decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Itchy removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Trippy and Cuddles sit in the first cart, Giggles and Petunia sit in the second cart, and Buck and Chuck sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Itchy jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Cuddles and Trippy keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Giggles and Petunia forward and Buck and Chuck backwards. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Trippy come upon a small tunnel in the track. Trippy ducks while Cuddles keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Cuddles screams in pain and Trippy looks at Cuddles, and laughs mockingly at Cuddles, who falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Trippy begins screaming, however, as he discovers he is riding straight toward a wall of glass. He crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Itchy is awoken from a nap as Buck and Chuck ride by, screaming. Itchy gets on a handcar, flips out and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Buck and Chuck. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Buck and Chuck's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the brothers away. Chuck flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Buck lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks him into the turnstyle, where he suffers the same fate as his brother. Itchy sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Giggles' and Petunia's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Sniffles finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Giggles and Petunia are in crushes him. Petunia and Giggles die from the crash and Itchy's scalp and ears land on Giggles' head, resembling the hat Cuddles wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Itchy's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes